


Insanity

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, I'm always putting these two through pain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald and Jerome have both escaped Arkham and have begun their plan of burning Gotham to the ground. Edward gets involved when Jim comes to him for help. Will he succeed in getting through to Oswald or will he completely lose Oswald to insanity?





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Jerome successfully corrupting Oswald and bringing madness to the city together would have made a good plot. Here’s how I thought 4x13 and beyond would go down.

Sofia Falcone. Oswald Cobblepot. Arkham. Jerome Valeska. With Oswald. In Arkham Asylum.

Everything was being laid down for Edward way too fast.

“I was hoping you would help us,” Jim Gordon said as he finished his tale about how the Penguin had officially gone crazy and is now destroying the city.

“I didn’t even know he was in Arkham.” Edward responded more to himself than Jim.

He saw how Arkham changed Oswald the first time he was in there. It wasn’t pretty. Now it looks like it changed Oswald again, but this time for the worse.

  
“He’s been in Arkham for six weeks now. He must have somehow met and became buddies with Jerome there.”

Edward looked up from the floor he zoned out from for the past few minutes when he was trying to process everything Jim just said.

“And who would you say put him in there, Jim?” Edward said with a slight bitter tone in his voice. “For another crime that he didn’t do?”

“He was getting out of control, Ed! He was about to start a war over Sofia Falcone. He really lost his mind this time.”

“Don’t talk ill of him. Let’s not forget who really killed Theo Galavan and who took the fall for you.”

“I didn’t ask him to. He did it all on his own.”

“That’s because he cared about you and until this day I still don’t know why.”

“I can say the same thing about you.”

“What?”

“You don’t think I don’t know that Oswald was the one that got you out of Arkham? What happened there?”

“And as I told you that night before you gave me up to the Court of Owls; betrayal. How every friendship ends, Jim.”

Jim, sadly, couldn’t argue with that.

“So, why did you come to me for help?” Edward asked, genuinely curious.

“I’ll be honest, you weren’t my first choice.”

Edward snorted.

“But I heard Sofia has taken over The Narrows. By force. I met up with Lee after hearing about that and found that we have the same objective; to take down Sofia. We agreed to be allies and you’re apart of that package now since you’re a friend of Lee’s.” Jim still couldn’t believe that. After everything Edward had done to them.

“Question. Why didn’t you hand Sofia over when you had the chance? You clearly wanted her out of the way as much as Oswald did from the story you told me. This wouldn’t be the first time you turn a blind eye on a murder.”

Jim glared at him.

“Do I have to remind you you’re a cop killer? You’re no different.”

Edward rolled his eyes at this.

“Seriously? Seriously Jim? _I’m_ still just a cop killer? I’ve done so much worse things since then! At least, the name Chess Killer is out of the way.”

Ewardd shivered a bit thinking about that awful name back when he was trying to announce himself as a villain to Gotham. To be fair, those weren’t the brightest of times for him either.

“Don’t sound too proud.” Jim said. “I can still bust you.”

“Well you didn’t bust Sofia when you had the chance and you won’t bust me now, and I want to know why.”

“She wasn’t doing anything illegal for me to able to bring her in at first. Towards the end, however, Oswald and I both finally had enough. We agreed for her to pack her things and put her on a train out of Gotham. There was no dirt on her for me to throw her behind bars anyways. I thought that was the end of that but then Oswald obviously didn’t keep his part.”

“Oswald always keeps his promises unless something of his is threatened. Then he’s forced to go back on that promise.” Edward thought out loud.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Ed continued, after a moment of silence.

“For someone who claims to hate him, you’re defending him quite a lot.”

“It’s called knowing your enemy, Jim. You must have _quite_ a lot of experience in that area” Edward retorted.

“Sure.” Jim said, unconvinced. “Well, back to the main issue. Apparently Oswald confronted Sofia under a bridge... and he blew up a kid from an orphanage they had been taking care of, right in front of her eyes.”

Edward’s eyes widened upon hearing this.

“You’re now going to tell me Oswald isn’t capable of killing a little boy, aren't you?” Jim said noticing Edward’s reaction.

“Who told you he did that?”

“Sofia.”

“And what makes you think you can believe a word of what that woman says, Jimmy? Huh?”

“I must admit, at first I did. It was also a ticket to put him behind bars, so I took it. When I went to arrest Oswald, he told me the boy was still alive but he couldn’t prove it because Zsasz wasn’t telling us where he escorted the boy. Then Zsasz also said that Oswald did do it.”

“So you chose to believe an assassin who has always been loyal to a Falcone and a woman who has been trying to get control of Gotham the moment she got here, instead?”

“As I said, I did it to keep this city safe.”

“Yeah, what a _great_ job you’re doing at that, Captain!” Edward sarcastically said. “Our hero.”

“Stop. I realized my mistake, alright? After everything was done, I told Sofia she wasn’t going to take over the Underworld, but then she revealed herself as the murderer of her own father and was behind the Pyg this whole time. He was there and she even killed him in my presence.”

Edward chuckled at that.

“I must say that’s a brilliant plan by someone with some intense daddy issues…” Edward said. “I wish I was able to do that too…”

Edward mumbled the last part more to himself. Luckily, Jim didn’t catch any of that.

“After all that, you still didn’t arrest her?”

“I couldn’t.” Jim said.

“You knew throwing Oswald in Arkham was wrong, especially after his “crimes” proved to be false, and yet you still left him rotting in there where he has been corrupted by some ginger maniac! You haven’t even tried getting him out of Arkham yourself after that, no, you waited until he escaped!”

“Calm down. There’s more to it, alright Ed?” Jim took a step back and put his hands out to him as a means of surrender. He wasn’t there to fight with the very guy who could help with all this Sofia madness.

Edward gave him a long look before saying, “I’m guessing she has something on you, doesn’t she?”

Jim stayed silent.

Edward happily gasped when he connected the dots.

“ _She_ made you the captain. And now _you_ have to do everything she says or else that title will be taken away.”

“You’re not as bad in the head as I thought you were.” Jim said.

“What can I say? Brilliance like mine can’t stay away for too long.”

Jim fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Your ego is still intact at least.”

Edward chuckled until he grew serious again.

“Let’s just say...I hypocritically agree. So, what’s the plan?”

“From what I know, Jerome wants to create a team of villains to wreak havoc on this city together. So far, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter were broken out of Arkham for his agenda. We’re afraid he’ll go after Victor Fries and Firefly as well.”

“How are you going to stop them?”

“I want to track down Jerome and take him out first. The others would quit the moment their leader is down.”

“And where do I come in this?”

“You’re good at tracking people, aren’t you?” Jim asked.

“You can say that,” Edward said.

“I can’t do much without drawing too much suspicion to myself from Sofia and her people. I need you to get a lead before they really begin. They have already murdered a whole bunch of citizens.“

“I’m guessing Sofia knows Oswald is out and is looking for him too.”

“Yes, and she’s demanding me to use the GCPD to find him. I’m pretending to do the best I can and failing. We need to get to him before Sofia does.“

Edward weighed his options and sighed. He had nothing better to do. Actually, he doesn’t have a choice either.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan,” Edward nodded.

Jim extended his hand out.

“Thank you, Ed.”

Edward gave Jim’s hand a long look before shaking it to seal the alliance. It’s been a while since Ed and Jim have voluntarily worked together like this. The last time was back when Ed was still working as in forensics for the GCPD and back when Jim was still just a new cop all ready to rid Gotham City of the everyday criminal scum. They could pretend this was them working on another case at the GCPD like the good old days, but they both knew everything had changed.

***

  
Edward’s mission was to track down Jerome but he found himself looking for Oswald instead. If Oswald and Jerome were working together, they would be at the same place right? That excuse made sense in his head.

Edward thought the best way to find where Oswald and Jerome went after leaving Arkham was through security cameras that were put around the city.

He would start at the security cameras around Arkham and then follow their getaway vehicle. It was the best he could come up with. He would send the Narrows’ best kid spies to ask around if anyone had caught sight of the clown and the bird with a limp, but he didn’t want to risk them. Even though he was a murderer, Edward Nygma knew his limits.

His phone ringing interrupted his thinking. It was an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“It’s Jim.”

“Jimbo! The man I was actually thinking of wanting to speak with.” A pause. “Wait, how did you get this number?”

“I have my ways,” Jim responded.

“Lee gave it to you, didn’t she?” Edward said.

Jim sighed.

“You couldn’t have let me have this one thing, couldn’t you?”

Edward couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. It felt nice to be joking with Jim like this, and not the one being joked about. Like nothing had ever happened between them.

“I was calling to check up on your progress. Any luck?”

“I haven’t found out the answer yet but I found a way to retrieve that answer.”

“I’m all ears,” Jim said. “What would we need to do?”

For access to the footage of the cameras, Edward would need to get inside the mayor’s office to retrieve a master key to City Hall’s surveillance room. No it isn’t one of those high tech, hard to break in surveillance rooms, but Edward and Jim agreed that it would be best to not cause too much unwanted attention to themselves, or to see the headlines “Break In At City Hall” be seen on the screen and on the papers by every Gothamite when all they wanted to do was to look for Jerome and Oswald.

Jim, especially didn’t want to be caught or be linked back to another crime as the captain of the GCPD. Edward could care less because he is sure he’d find a way to escape back into the haze of the city.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jim said from outside the cop car that he drove to City Hall with Edward, back against the door and staring ahead.

“You want to find Jerome or not?” Edward responded from inside the car. The window was rolled down a bit so they could hear each other.

“Yes but-“

“Well, time to be use your title as captain as an advantage!” Edward retorted as he tapped on the window to alert Jim that he was done with whatever he was doing and going to open the door.

Jim moved from the door and turned just as Edward stepped out wearing a GCPD officer uniform.

“It’s the perfect size,” Edward bowed a bit as he looked over himself again. “But you didn’t have to bring me this, you know.”

“I did. I wasn’t about to let you walk into City Hall with me in your bright green suit.” Jim said as he placed the hat he has been holding the whole time on Edward’s head. “There. The look is complete.”

Edward gave him a salute.

“Don’t do that,” Jim scowled at him. “Do what you did back when you went to kidnap Aubrey James...without the kidnapping.”

“Aye, aye captain!” Ed cheered.

“What?” Jim scrunched his face, having a slight feeling that he’ll regret asking.

“Aye, aye captain! I can’t hear you!” Ed laughed and Jim mentally cursed at himself immediately as he realized what Ed was trying to do and proceeded to walk in past him, causing Edward to follow along.

Together, they both made their way to the entrance of the building.

“Take your glasses off,” Jim whispered to Edward.

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Edward did as he was told and put his glasses in the front pocket of his uniform after taking them off.

“Captain Gordon! What a pleasant surprise.” The guards said as they reached them.

“How you doing?” Jim greeted. “Do you mind letting me and one of my officers that I brought with me in?” Jim gestured to Edward, who was trying his best to not make eye contact with anyone. “The mayor gave me a call to come over.”

“Of course!” One of the guards said as they made way for Jim and Edward to enter.

“Thank you sir,” Jim replied as he pushed Edward forward when he saw he was going to bump into the other guard.

When they were at a distance, Edward put his glasses back on.

“What was that for?”

“You look like another person without the glasses.” Jim said. “Just what we needed to do to reassure no one recognizes you here.”

Edward just hummed. He knows why.

With Jim as a lookout and distraction if need be, Edward sneaked into the Mayor’s office and rummaged through his drawers until his hands landed on the cold, distinct object. He grabbed it, and skipped out into one of the rooms down the hall to unlock it.

Once it was open, he stepped in. His breath was taken away at the sight of the many screens in front of him.

The screens showed everything. From right outside City Hall to the Gotham Banking to many various official government owned buildings.

“Beautiful…” Edward said. But he was also annoyed, that someone like the Mayor or even worse, the person he appointed to sit in this room was able to watch this many places at once. He was a sucker for technology. He was already planning on getting this many screens setup for himself in the future. Just sitting there with his feet propped up and watching the vast of Gotham going about their day. Maybe throw in some riddles here and there. Maybe ruin some other villain’s plans with his riddles and enigmas for fun?

He sat in the chair and started rewinding all the footage back to the night of the breakout at Arkham.

Edward found himself clenching his jaw at the sight of Oswald rushing out of the gates with Jerome Valeska when it finally got to it. His uniform looked old and stained, his hair was out of place and he bruises and cuts visible enough to be picked up cover him like tattoos or Zsasz’s marks.

_What the hell did that clown do to him in there?_ Edward wondered.

He watched as they both ran to nearby truck parked right by the gates which were already opened. And just as he predicted, he was able to follow the getaway vehicle. Their first stop was at Oswald’s manor.

_That wasn’t very bright._

But as fast they got there, as fast as they left. Oswald and Jerome made their way back to the vehicle with completely new attire. Especially Jerome.

_Oh okay, just a quick pit stop_ , Edward thought and turned his focus back to the truck.

After a few minutes of fast forwarding to confirm his suspicion, Edward eventually found Oswald walking out onto the street in a familiar purple coat at the place he never thought he would find him at; Highland Parkway in North district for the third day in a row.

_One of Sofia Falcone’s owned buildings in a nicer and less crowded part of Gotham. Now that’s pretty smart of you, Oswald._ Ed smirked.

Edward found his smile faltering when he saw Oswald’s next location. He was meeting Jerome across Gotham General.

_What are you doing there?_

Just as that thought came, he remembered Lee talking about an incident that happened at the hospital and how upset she was.

Edward watched in horror as he saw Jerome hand a device, that had a button on it, to Oswald and the pressed.

An explosion was heard and the hospital began burning up in flames.

Oswald was laughing hysterically like the sight was the most funniest sight in the world with Jerome.

Edward couldn’t believe it.

In that hospital, there could have been many sick individuals including children.

_How could Oswald have pushed the button without any hesitation?_

_Uhhh, I’m going to skip this,_ Edward made a face as he continued watching clips that made Edward’s whole body tremble. Three hospitals, in Gotham, all up in flames and destroyed as Oswald and Jerome stood nearby with the gallon of kerosene and laughing up a storm. Ed shook his head. This is low, even for maniacs, especially for Oswald.

Jerome and Oswald were trying to send out a message and they were sending it out well.

“Mister Mayor!” Edward heard Jim say louder than he would have from outside the door, bringing him back to reality.

“Captain Gordon, what brings you here?” The mayor asked.

Edward put all the footage back to present time and stepped out of the surveillance room.

“I got a call...saying you needed something? I’ve been waiting out here for your arrival.”

“I don’t recall ever calling you,” The mayor responded.

“Really? Then it must have been a mix up. Come on, let’s talk about it over some coffee, shall we” Jim let out a small apologetic smile, as he banged on the mayor’s door loudly.

“What was that fo-“ The mayor was cut off by Jim placing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him away from the door.

Edward realized that must be his cue that it’s safe to leave. He exited the mayor’s room and locked it like it was before. He figured Jim would want to meet him back at the car so that’s where he went back to.

Twenty minutes later, Jim was approaching the said car with coffee in hand, and saw Edward sitting on top of the car hood, legs crossed, but deep in thought.

“I was hoping you would be here,” Jim said. “Coffee?” He asked as he offered the cup.

“I know where they are,” Edward responded, not looking up from the spot on the ground he decided to stare at.

“Well, where are they?” Jim asked when Edward didn’t seem like he was going to continue.

“Get Lee on the phone. Tell her she’ll be expecting you returning with me. We have much to discuss.”

Edward looked up at Jim as he slid off from the car and let his feet touch the ground.

“Also, have I ever introduced you to Grundy?”  
  
The next day, Oswald, as expected, was limping down Barber street in Highland Parkway when he noticed a bright flash of green charging towards him. He gasped and started moving backwards a couple of inches behind him, but also didn’t expect another set of sturdy gray hands to grab him from behind, and in a couple of seconds, everything went dark.

***

  
Oswald woke up in a chair with his arms and legs restrained. He frantically looked around and started shaking in an attempt to loosen the ropes tied around him a bit. He realized his hands were tied together separately so he wiggled and twisted his hands around to find enough leeway to slide at least one of his hands a bit.

Too late.

He heard footsteps approaching and the knot was too intricately tied and tight to be able to do anything in time.

He turned his head around to catch a flash of green in front of him.

Great.

“Ed! Untie me this instant!” Oswald shouted.

“I didn’t kidnap you to torture you, Oswald.”

“Oh, so you’ve got something worse in mind?”

“I just want to talk.”

“Oh god…” Oswald said, dramatically. “You’re going to talk me to death. This is truly the worst punishment anyone could possibly do to me!”

Edward rolled his eyes. He usually didn’t catch onto sarcasm quick, but this was way too obvious to miss.

“Oswald, please.” Edward said. “No games this time.”

“You can understand why I have trouble believing you right?”

“I’m going to set you free from that chair and I expect full cooperation from you.”

Oswald chuckled.

“Seriously? Once I’m free from this chair I’m going to wipe that whole look off your face. Preferably with a chainsaw.”

“I managed to search you for any weapons while you were out so you can say you’re pretty much defenseless.”

“I see,” Oswald responded.

“I don’t have any weapons on me either. Trust goes both ways.”

“In that case, get me out of this chair would you?”

Edward went to untie Oswald’s hands first. Just as he did, the restrain miraculously fell from Oswald’s legs, and Oswald kicked Edward in the shins causing him to collapse forward onto the ground in pain. Oswald immediately went on top of him and wrapped his hands around Edward’s neck.

“You really expected me to act civil after everything you’ve done to me?”

“Os...wald,” Edward said through choking sounds.

“I’m not letting this moment go to waste. You will die today by my hands.”  
  
Edward started seeing black spots. Oswald really wasn’t holding back.

“Mar...tin,” Edward managed to say.

Oswald halted. He released Edward and Edward started coughing as he breathed in air again.

“What did you just say?” Oswald asked in a deadly tone.

“Martin. I have Martin.”

Oswald grabbed the lapels of Edward’s suit and pulled Edward closer to him.

“How do you know about him?!” He demanded.

“A mutual old friend told me about him. He’s safe now but that can change at any moment if you don’t listen to me. If you kill me and leave this place on your own, you just signed his death sentence.” Edward said.

Oswald was visibly fuming.

“What do you want?”

“Go sit back in the chair and be a good boy for me, hm?” Edward said with a smirk.

Oswald slammed Edward’s head on the floor as he got up and went to sit down, arms crossed.

Edward picked himself up with a groan as he held his head.

“Was that necessary?”

“Was threatening the life of a child necessary?” Oswald countered.

Edward sighed. If Oswald actually believed he was capable of bringing harm onto a child, then Oswald truly saw him as a monster.

“I got some questions for you.”

“I can’t wait.” Oswald said, going for a small yawn.

“Why are you working with Jerome Valeska? What’s your objective here?”

Oswald gave him an icy grin.

“We are going to burn Gotham to the ground and let this city be... reborn!” Oswald exclaimed with a laugh too familiar to anyone.

"And you know I can't let you do that, right?” Edward said. “Gotham is crazy enough, but what you're doing is beyond crazy and beyond anything even people like us should do!"

“The world outside is the real Asylum. So what if it’s a little more crazy?” Oswald chuckled as he said this.

“These are all Jerome’s words, not yours! And just a little more crazy?!”

“He is right though, you know?”

“No he isn’t and I know you know that deep down too.”

“Do not speak for me, _Ed_.” Oswald said his name with such venom. “I’ve been brought down so many times, once by you may I add, and I’ve always had to fight my way back up to the top. It’s a countless cycle and it’s exhausting. My emotions get in the way as you once said and after everything I’ve been through, I can say that I’m done feeling. So, I’m going to do what a dear friend once told me; to make this city mine or burn it to the ground and it's pretty obvious which one I'm doing now!”

“Your emotions are what distinguishes you from these crazies. You’re human, Oswald. They aren’t. They’re monsters. We need to keep the last of humanity this city has left.”

“The very emotions YOU called weak?”

“You grew to love Martin. You love me-“

“Who said I still love you? Or ever loved you? I got the impression that I was incapable of love.” Oswald snapped.

Edward swallowed.

“I... was wrong.”

Oswald raised an eyebrow at this.

“I said love is weakness, but that’s not always true. Love can also be strength.”

Oswald scoffed.

“Now I do believe you really loved me, Oswald.” Edward said.

“Is that so?” Oswald asked, scoffing.

“I’m impulsive, still always having to complete everything I do in exacting order, my fun facts aren't exactly fun at most times, I’m constantly fighting with the voice in my head, needing to avoid mirrors and always shouting to myself, I'm awkward, tripping over things and my own words, and I don’t know how to show or tell someone that I truly care about them. You knew all of that yet you still said you were in love with me. Others have ran, laughed or beat me for it, but you didn’t. You were willing to sacrifice your life for me to ensure my safety. That’s love. I was just so angry at the time that I chose to ignore it instead. I wish I didn't.”

Oswald looked as if he was going to say something, but then stopped himself. He wasn’t going to say anything he would later regret.

Edward took this as an invitation to continue.

"Look, I know you may think I'm saying this to you right now so Gotham doesn't become another Pompeii, but you need to listen to me, and listen to me very closely," Edward began. "I may not be the Riddler to you or Ed Nygma, the Ed Nygma you knew and loved, but I will NEVER forget the Oswald I took in that night and nursed back to health while you nursed me on the knowledge to tell you what I'm about to tell you today."

  
Oswald was just staring at him, expression unreadable. Maybe it was shock. Edward hoped he was in shock.

"...So I'm begging you to stop. Please. You are Oswald Cobblepot. You went from umbrella boy, and rose your way up to mayor, to being the king of Gotham. You've made your mother proud. You've made your father proud. You've made the boy Martin proud. Hell, you've even made me proud. Your heart belongs to Gotham, Oswald, don't throw it all away."

  
Oswald’s eyes started to water. _The first sign of the old Oswald breaking through._ Edward was getting through to him. It was short lived, however, when a certain laugh suddenly echoed throughout the whole warehouse.

“Hey, Ozzie!” A wicked voice called out. “Is this green bean bothering you?”

Edward took out the gun he had in his pocket and turned around in every direction, looking for the source of the voice.

“No weapons huh?” Oswald said with a croak.

Edward drew his attention back to Oswald for a split second. Oswald was visibly emotional. Edward found himself smiling a little. It looked like Oswald had truly listened to his words.

“It wasn’t meant for you,” Edward said.

The same laugh was heard again.

“Men. Such liars! Am I right?”

“I’m assuming you're Jerome Valeska? Age 20. Maniac clown. Leader of the Maniax?” Edward asked to the darkness.

A giggle was heard this time.

“You betcha!” Jerome replied. “Heard a lot about you too… Riddler.”

“I can say the same for you, and none of them were good.” Edward said, trying to drag it on.

“Pshh Critics. They’re always soooo rude. Trust me, I’m the real deal.”

“I didn’t know real deals would hide in the shadows.”

“I like to keep people in suspense! A showman like yourself should know the feeling.”

“Jerome, quit it. Edward was just about to go.” Oswald interrupted. He’s had enough of this charade with them going back and forth.

“What was he telling you, Ozzie? Was he trying to win you back?” He laughed. Edward cringed. He hated that laugh. “Exes are truly a piece of work, aren’t they?”

“There was nothing to work out. Just let him leave so we can continue on with our plan.”

“Oh no no no no, Ozzie. What happened to killing people on the spot? Wanting to rip their spines out and crush them with your feet? This. Is boring. You’re beginning to bore me again. And we both know you don't want that to happen.”

Oswald frantically shook his head, but was at a loss for words.

_Damn it Ed. Why'd you had to come for me. And today out of all days?_ Oswald thought.

“I’m sorry, Riddler. You seem like a really cool guy and all, but...Ozzie here needs to eliminate the last of his remaining prison. And that’s you, buddy.”

A shadow appeared from behind a pillar away from Edward’s view with a gun pointed at him.

"Ed, move!" Oswald yelled as he got up from the chair and went to push Edward out of the way.

It was too late.

The bullet pierced through Edward’s body as he and Oswald both fell backwards onto the ground. Oswald’s bad knee hit the pavement hard, but that pain was nothing compared to hearing Edward’s agonizing scream.

“Ed!” Oswald exclaimed frantically as he carefully searched for the wound.

Edward whimpered as Oswald pulled him onto his lap. He saw the bullet wound was lodged at the same place Oswald was shot at all those months ago at the docks.

Oh how the universe damned them.

“It’s just a fresh wound,” Edward said jokingly as he forced a small smile.

His smile quickly vanished when Oswald took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding. Edward’s face now had the look of excruciating pain.

Jerome walked towards them, while whistling and twirling his gun around.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Trying to save him? And after everything I did for you?”

“I will kill you! You will pay for this, you ginger sap!” Oswald yelled furiously.

Jerome looked to his left and right, pretending there was someone else around to blame. “Who? Me? Your buddy? Now that’s funny. Reaallly funny.” Jerome snarked as he cackled

Oswald felt Edward’s finger tap on his hand that wasn’t pressing on the wound. His attention was brought back to him and saw Edward kept staring down at something. Oswald followed his eyes towards the same direction and saw the gun he was holding on the ground between them. Jerome didn't notice it.

“...as you crazy kids won’t be together for much longer.” Jerome continued.

Before Oswald could bring the gun up and shoot, he felt two pair of arms grab him by the shoulders and pulled him up.

The arms belonged to two Arkham inmates.

“Let! Me! Go!” Oswald screamed as he thrashed in their grip, attempting to break free from their strong grasp.

Jerome knelt down next to Edward. Edward looked at him with wide eyes.

“Hellooooooo, handsome!” He said with a smile. “I can see why Ozzie here is so hung up on you. You’re a beauty!”

Jerome laughed when he saw the gun Oswald was trying to reach lying next to Edward.

“Oh, Ozzie. I’m ever so disappointed in you. You weren’t fast enough to blow my brains out. Boo hoo.”

“Just don’t touch him!” Oswald yelled.

“Well that makes me want to touch him even more!” Jerome grinned as he grabbed Edward’s face.

Edward’s breathing had become shallow.

“Come on, throw a riddle at me.”

Edward responded by spitting in his face, making Jerome flinch a bit.

“It’s been a long time since someone pulled that move. Do it again. I enjoy it.” Jerome giggled.

“Screw you,” Edward managed to say through gritted teeth, voice deep and bitter.

Jerome responded by removing the jacket that Edward was continuing pressing on the wound and jammed his finger into it.

Edward’s agonizing scream ripped through Oswald’s and everyone’s ear drums.

“Jerome, stop! I'll free myself from my mind prison right now, just stop and leave the killing and the hurting to me! Please just-.” Oswald yelled, fidgeting around nervously hoping Jerome would comply.

Jerome looked at Oswald for a second and removed his finger and Edward sagged back in exhaustion and gasping.

“You? Ready to free yourself from your mind prison?” Jerome asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a knife he had on him and threw it in front of Oswald.

“Kill him, like you said.”

Oswald stared at Jerome with wide eyes. He should have known that he would have agreed.

“I-“ Oswald began.

Jerome put a finger to his lips.

“Hush. You want to do the humane thing and end both of your suffering? That’s how!”

Jerome noticed Edward’s gun that was still on the ground again and picked it up.

“I’m going to keep this for safe keeping. Don’t want you trying to kill me with this once you’re let go.” He said as he slipped in his holster and aimed his own gun at Oswald.

“But, make a move on me with that knife and you’ll be shot dead.” Jerome laughed as he started stepping backwards and awaited the next scene to unfold before him. “No pressure.”

Jerome snapped his fingers and the two inmates let go of Oswald.

Oswald inched nervously to the tiny knife set before him to kill Edward. He slowly bent down and picked it up in his hands. He swallowed. Such a tiny thing to end Ed's life. Which will end up ending two actually. Ending Ed's would also end Oswald's. He had to think of something, quick.

“It’s okay… Oswald, if you need to,” Edward reassured in a weak voice.

“Tick tock Oswald. Look at me, I'm starting to yawn here,” Jerome tapped on an imaginary watch on his wrist and glared at him with an impatient look on his face.

Oswald looked back at Jerome.

“Give us a moment, would you?”

Jerome raised an eyebrow.

“You got your two damn bodyguards behind me and a gun in your hand. I’m not going to be doing anything. Just give me a moment.” Oswald begged.

Jerome let out a small yawn followed by an over dramatic sigh.

“Fine. I might kill in cold blood, but this clown still has a heart with some time and patience on his hands.” Jerome placed a hand on his chest with a fake pout.

“Don't we, boys?”

He looked at the two Arkham inmates.

“Keep an eye on this one. He’s a slippery one.”

Once Jerome was far to not hear whispers, Oswald spoke again.

“Why did you come?” Oswald asked, tears blinding his vision.

“I had to see you. I had to make you remember who you are.”

Oswald sniffled.

“Jerome still wins,”

“When the time is right, you’ll kill him. Save yourself and this city from him.”

“Not at the expense of you. I'll find a way to distract and hold off Jerome long enough. Make him believe you're dead or something.”

“Ah, you said a moment Ozzie. I've got time, but still got a whole city to watch go up in flames and chaos, and... you know, the whole shindig.”

“Fall in love with someone, have them be ripped from you and tell me if this is enough of a moment.”

“Hey, maybe someday I will. Who knows. Maybe with a blonde. I like blondes. But right now, time is up. Kill him or I'll shoot you both.” Jerome said as approached them again, gun raised and cocked in his hand.

“Oswald….I love you. You should know that. Now stab me.” Edward said.

Oswald gasped.

“How am I supposed to after that?!”

“Quick, do it before he kills you too. I love you Oswald, always had, always will, and I mean it.”

“Listen to the smart man there, Ozzie, before both of you....become another Jackson Pollock with your own red paint all over ya.” Jerome said, wiping off some blood off his cheek and feeling it with his fingers.

Oswald, with shaking hands, rested the knife on Edward’s throat. He bit his lip to keep in the sobs that wanted to escape.

“Ed, I love you too. I never stopped. I’m so sorry this is how it’s going to end.” Oswald cried.

“You know, for a guy like me, I've seem to have given you more than enough time, so no more, and -” Jerome interrupted with his finger on the trigger ready to shoot but dropped the gun to the floor when he felt warm blood spreading from his left shoulder as he heard the sound of a gun going off.

He turned his head around slowly, while clutching his shoulder, seeing someone oddly familiar walking up to him with a gun now directed straight at his head.

“You!” Jerome exclaimed as where he's seen her before is fully coming back together in memory.

“Yeah. Me.”

Before Jerome could aim and shoot, Lee had already done the job.

Bang.

The bullet went right through Jerome’s head, leaving everyone in shock.

“Gingers are definitely not my type.” Lee remarked as she shoved off the falling Jerome off her heels. She looked at the two inmates that started to panic seeing their fallen boss.

“Unless you two want to join him, I suggest getting the hell out of here.”

The inmates didn’t need to be told twice as they took off.

Oswald dropped the knife besides him and slid it far away from him and Edward after getting over the surprise of seeing Lee enter and taking down Jerome.  
  
Oswald exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked down at Ed, whose eyes were closed.

“Ed?” Oswald said, grabbing his face. “Ed!”

No response.

“Ed, wake up. He’s dead. He’s dead, Ed! We’re okay. Wake up! please!”

Lee made her way over to them.

“He lost a lot of blood,” She observed as she pressed the jacket that was disregarded before, back onto the wound. She used her free hand to check for a pulse on his wrist. It was weak.

“The ambulance is on the way.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Oswald asked, trying to not let his panic show.

“I can’t do much right now. I can only hope he will be.”

Faint noises of sirens could be heard from a distance.

“Finally.” Lee said. “Took them long enough.”

“How did you know we were here?” Oswald asked.

“I was outside the whole time. Ed told me to contact Jim when Jerome entered the warehouse so he can come with the GCPD and arrest him. However, he was held back in the precinct because Sofia decided to show up and demanded to know where he was going.”

Oswald continued staring at Lee; expression unreadable. Neither Lee nor Oswald could tell if that was because he was overwhelmed from the fear of holding Edward’s dead body in his arms or from what Lee brought up about a plan that involved her, Ed and Jim. Maybe it was both.

”The team-up is a long story. But, the plan was to get Jerome here and bust him. You were the bait. Ed left behind directions back at the place he stole you from.”

“That’s how Jerome knew where I was…”

“Ed was suppose to hold Jerome as long as he could until help arrived. If Jerome was to do anything crazy, he was allowed to kill. I heard a gunshot and no phone call from him meaning it wasn’t his gun that went off. Ed was supposed to call when everything was all taken care of and the both of you were safe. Jim was nowhere near us, so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Sirens blared loudly outside and seemed to rattle the very foundations of this warehouse a bit. The door to the warehouse was kicked open by Jim who was followed by a line of cops; weapons drawn.

“GCPD!” Jim yelled.

“Jim, we need medical help over here, now!” Lee called, waving for him to rush over to where they were quick.

“You heard her. Call the paramedics in here.” Jim alerted to a nearby officer.

“Yes, Captain.” He said as he ran off.

Jim stepped in closer and saw the body of Jerome Valeska with a bullet hole to his forehead on the ground. His eyes widened as he bent down and checked Jerome's pulse.

“He’s dead.” Jim commented, surprised at how high pitched happy he sounded and shut his mouth.

“You’re welcome,” Lee simply responded without looking at Jim. She continued putting pressure on Edward’s wound.

“Is he alright?” Jim asked a moment after taking a double take at Jerome before the coroner came around and moved him gently into the body bag. Jim had an uneasy feeling about this.

“I hope so, he better be.” Lee said.

Jim met Oswald’s eyes who he noticed was holding onto one of Edward’s hands. With Jerome Valeska dead, something else is going to come to Gotham to take his place. He wonders if Oswald had been thinking of the same thing.

“Oswald…” Jim began.

“Don’t start.” Lee said. “He’s much of a victim as all of us. Give him a break, alright?”

Jim sighed.

“When Ed is cleared, then we’ll talk.” Jim said as he got up when he heard footsteps approached them. It was the paramedics with a stretcher.

“Thank you,” Oswald whispered.

Lee gave Jim a small smile and Jim returned the smile.

Moments later, another set of footsteps could be heard along with the loud screeching of wheels from a stretcher as the paramedics rushed their way back to the ambulance with Edward. Lee and Oswald immediately got up and Lee gestured to Oswald to let her have quickly say something to Ed before she has to leave. Oswald nodded and stepped aside. He owed her one.

“You didn't call like you were supposed to, Ed. Damn you.” Lee said as the paramedics who came around were loading him onto a stretcher. “Please don’t die. We need you. The Narrows need you.” She whispered so only he could hear and have him a small kiss on the forehead.

She backed away slowly and walked over back to Oswald and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright,” Lee said to a still speechless Oswald and took another glance around the place for any more possible threats until she turned around and started walking away.

Oswald continued watching as the paramedics were almost finished loading Ed into the ambulance and as if something had given him a push; ran towards it as fast as he could before they closed the door. One of them saw him and nodded as he held the door open when Oswald gestured to ride with him to the hospital.

The paramedics began connecting Edward to an IV and to keep him stabilized. Another one went to place something onto the area to prevent any infection and reduce the bleeding until they could get to the hospital to officially have it cleared and seal it up.

Oswald grabbed Edward’s cold hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

Oswald looked at Edward’s unresponsive face, suddenly filled with overwhelming emotion of what could have happened if he almost did what Edward allowed him to, or if Jerome decided to shoot them both right there. Tears continued gathering in his eyes as he blotted them away with his sleeve and decided to be glad things turned out the way it did. He found himself holding tightly onto Ed's hand as he closed his eyes and started humming the tune of the song Ed played on the piano, the first song they sang together all those months ago, the rest of the way there.

Edward was said to make a full recovery. He got an all clear by the doctor after the brief surgery he had. They stitched and patched him up, giving him two weeks before he'll fully be back to his feet again. Oswald didn't mind.

Oswald waited by Edward’s bedside to see him the moment he woke up. He was visited by Jim who was there to check up on Edward and not arrest him, to his surprise.

“I asked for his help,” Jim had said. “It should be me in that bed.”

Lee stopped by as well and brought with her a green teddy bear she found in a store she passed by.

“You two have a lot of talking to do when he wakes,” Lee told Oswald.

“It'll be worthwhile,” Oswald said and Lee smiled when she swore she saw Oswald crack a smile at her.

With every passing moment being by Edward’s bedside, Oswald felt the walls he had up for his heart continuously being chipped away, as the memories from that day when Edward told him he loved him played over and over in his mind. He eventually came to realize two things. Not only did Edward save his heart by proving how much he loved him when he risked his life to free him from Jerome, Edward also managed to save Oswald’s mind from the insanity he never even needed in the first place.

“I love you, Ed.” He whispered as he got up from his seat and started to head out to grab some food.

“I love you too, Oswald.”

Oswald quickly turned around at the sudden sound of a voice as his eyes met Ed's, suddenly feeling like he's seeing those chocolate brown eyes as the most beautiful thing he's ever seen for the first time in his life, all over again.

"Welcome back."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment. Sorry about the character death. Let’s say he was revived again later on.


End file.
